Tiny Dancer
by PruManiaForever
Summary: Gakuen AU. After a tragic accident, rivals Sorina and Meimei become closer than ever. But will another tear these two apart before they even start?


**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC SORINA.**

Chapter 1

The brunette gently leapt off the ground, twirling in the air. She let her feet graze the ground momentarily, as she was soon up on her toes again pirouetting and leaping in great bounds. All eyes were upon the Taiwanese girl as she gently came into a curtsy center stage. There was tremendous applause from the audience, but the brunette did not seem to notice. She was too trapped in her own world, and she soon was dancing again.

Students flocked from all over the school to see the girl's recitals. Some were there for actual dancing; others there to see her long brown hair and graceful figure. Meimei Wang was a gorgeous girl. But, she was locked up in her own world entirely. She never spoke to anyone but her brothers and her cousin Kiku Honda.

Despite being so isolated, she had many admirers. All of whom, she had turned down. Naturally, many girls became jealous, so the Taiwanese dancer was the target of many cruel pranks.

But there was one girl who was an exception. One girl treated her differently than everyone else. This girl was the student from the music branch of their school, Sorina Popa. She was popular, flirtatious, reckless, and the exact opposite of Meimei. And they absolutely hated each other.

They had met at Meimei's practice. The Romanian girl was going to use the stage after Meimei, and had come early. They bumped into each other getting off the stage, Sorina muttering an apology, but Meimei staying as silent as ever. Sorina grabbed Meimei's arm before she could disappear, and demanded that the Taiwanese girl to apologize. Meimei had refused defiantly, and hatred was born between the two.

Whatever Meimei did, Sorina tried to do better. When Meimei made the gymnastics team, Sorina joined and became vice captain to Yao Wang, Meimei's older brother. When Sorina decided she wanted to take an extra costume and design class after her regular classes, Meimei joined and designed an impressive kimono, while Sorina had a creative block.

This rivalry kept up, Sorina winning some, and Meimei winning some, until one fateful day.

xXx

Meimei brushed her long brown hair out of her face as she clutched her books, hurriedly rushing to dance practice. Only the stairs were separating her from her paradise, and Meimei pushed past students only pausing once to glare at Sorina. Suddenly, the Taiwanese girl was airborne, falling down the long staircase, and crumpling in a ball on her floor, her leg bent abnormally and beginning to swell. The brunette looked up to find another brunette collapsed on top of her. A look of worry appeared in the other brunette's eyes for a second, but it soon turned into a glare as Sorina pushed herself off Meimei. "Ohmigod!" A Belgian student named Alice shrieked. "Sorina Popa totally just pushed Meimei down the stairs!" Murmurs started up, and Sorina glared at Alice, as that was a huge lie.

Alice and Sorina had just had a huge fight, and Alice thought it would be funny to push Sorina into Meimei, causing her to trip and inadvertently push Meimei down the stairs.

A teacher soon appeared on the scene, directing Sorina and Meimei to the office. Meimei soon found that she couldn't walk at all, so she leaned against Sorina the whole way to the office.

When the two arrived, Sorina was found herself in a bad position. Alice, it seems, had run to the principal, and given him the whole "story". Meimei sat there, unable to stand, as she was informed that her leg was broken, listening to Sorina, the girl she hated, get yelled at for something she didn't even do. One might think Meimei would be happy, elated even, but no. Meimei felt a crushing wave of guilt. "Three days of suspension Miss Popa." The principal said, and Sorina looked to her feet. Finally, Meimei could stand it no more.

"She didn't push me down the stairs Mr. Beillschmidt. Alice Maes pushed her into me, and we fell. It wasn't her fault." Both stared in surprise at the Taiwanese girl. "Please don't expel her sir." The brunette added as an afterthought, ignoring the grateful look on the Romanian's face.

"Well, if that's how it was, it seems Miss Maes is in quite a bit of trouble. But I'll be watching you Miss Popa."

"Yes.. Sir." The Romanian girl stammered, still quite shocked the girl that supposedly hated her, had defended her.

"You may both go."

xXx

"Meimei." Sorina grabbed the Taiwanese girl's arm before she could escape on her crutches. "Umm, thank you… for back there." The brunette said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head and blushing slightly.

"Not a problem." Meimei whispered. Sorina stared at her for a few seconds.

"Why did you defend me back there?" Her voice started to waver a bit, and she looked to her feet.

"What Alice did was wrong. Even if you're my rival, you don't deserve to be blamed for something you didn't do."Sorina smiled warmly.

"I think this is the most you've ever said to me." She laughed and the Taiwanese girl frowned a bit.

"I believe you're right."

xXx

The next day Meimei saw a familiar brunette standing by her locker, seemingly waiting for someone. "Sorina, what are you doing here?" Meimei asked monotonously. Seeing the Romanian girl this early in the morning could only mean that the brunette had joined some club and wanted to gloat about it.

"Why Meimei, I'm here to carry your books for you of course." Before the Taiwanese girl could protest, Sorina had snatched up her books. "It's good we've got almost the same schedule."

"What will you do when I have Chinese? You take French at that time." The brunette rolled her eyes at this question.

"I can miss a few minutes of class. It's not like I've never been late before." The two began to walk to their class, English, earning stares from passing students, which they ignored. Their reputation as rivals was well known; so seeing the two like this was something foreign to the rest of the student body.

"Look at Sorina! She's like totally carrying Meimei's books! I think that's like totally sweet!" Sorina's friend Feliks squealed to a Hungarian student named Elizabeta, as the two passed. Meimei raised an eyebrow, and Sorina smirked as she waved to her friends. The two waved back.

"Remember Sorina, there's the first meeting of Yaoi club after school!" Elizabeta called.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Lizzie!" Sorina called back, earning herself a look from Meimei.

"Our school has a Yaoi club now? And I wasn't informed?" The Taiwanese girl asked, earning an eyebrow raise from Sorina.

"Well, you don't strike me as the type to like yaoi." Meimei rolled her eyes.

"What type do I strike you as?"

"That's easy. You're the I'm-a-stuck-up-ballerina-and-I-think-I'm-better-than-you-'cuz-I-am." The Romanian said as though it were obvious.

"You're such a bitch." The Taiwanese girl said, playfully hitting Sorina. The two laughed a bit, then Meimei stopped suddenly. "Don't think we're friends or anything. We're still rivals who hate each other."

"Rivals who hate each other, carry books for the other and love yaoi. Because that's totally normal." Sorina smiled, weakly. "If you wanna join Feliks and Lizzie's Yaoi club we meet today."

"I don't know those people well." Meimei said meekly.

"Kiku will be there, and so will I." The Romanian girl comforted. "Don't get the wrong idea. I don't want you to be there. I just want to be able to crush you in something else." She added as an afterthought.

"You're so on."

xXx

"Hey Sorina, what's up with you and Meimei?" Francis had confronted her in French class, wanting to know if his friend had finally experienced _l'amour_.

"We're just rivals." The brunette declared.

"Rivals with benefits like Gil and Lizzie?" Sorina rolled her eyes at the mention of her friend's relationship.

"We'll see how things play out. Not that I wouldn't like to tap that. I mean come on, Meimei is freakin' gorgeous."

"I know, if Arthur wasn't the one holding my heart at the moment, I would go after her too." Francis said.

"You'd go after anything with a hole and two legs." She sighed.

"That is true." Sorina sat in her chair as class started. What exactly were her feelings for the Taiwanese girl? _We're not friends. We're rivals. I have no feelings for her. None at all. _Sorina thought to herself. This must be true. What else could the churning feeling in Sorina's stomach whenever she saw the brunette be? Definitely not love. _Love doesn't make you feel nauseous. It must be hatred. Or at least dislike. _Sorina thought dryly. _Then why am I so worried about her?_ _It must be because we're rivals, and I won't have anyone to compete against if I lose her. I can't lose her, I just can't… _Sorina's brow crinkled as she was lost deeper in thought. _Now I sound like a sappy lover or something. Eww. _

xXx

Sorina left class early, and made her way to Meimei's Chinese class. The Romanian girl felt ever indebted to Meimei. She could have just said, 'Yes, Sorina pushed me down the stairs', and Sorina's life would have been ruined. It would've been so easy to eliminate her rival. _That means Meimei is a good and honest person. Nothing I didn't already know._ Sorina sighed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a girl watching her. "Alice, what are you doing on school grounds?" She spat at the girl.

"In-school suspension for a week, thanks to your little slave master." Sorina frowned. "So the rumors are true. Big-bad Sorina Popa is being tamed by our tiny dancer." Sorina rolled up her sleeves.

"Hey, asswipe? Why don't you tell me why you're here?" Alice crossed her arms defensively.

"I'm just here to confirm the rumors that your secretly in love with Meimei Wang and that you're totally a faggot, by myself." Sorina gave the blonde girl the finger before the bell rang.

"Well, I must be off. They think I'm at a bathroom break. Bye Rainbow Dash~!"

"NOT. GAY." Sorina cried after her, and Alice smirked.


End file.
